


How on earth do you know that I'm bi?

by GoldenAvenger02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Malia Tate, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Drabble, F/M, Made For Each Other, Malia Tate Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02
Summary: Stiles comes out to Malia, and she unknowingly comes out to him too.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 11





	How on earth do you know that I'm bi?

With all the stress, planning, and preparing for a break up, the last thing he expected was his girlfriend to just shrug with a nonchalant look on her face and say. "I know."

"You know?" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head in shock, he thought he had been good at hiding it. "Malia, how on earth do you know that I'm bisexual without me telling you?"

"I thought everyone knew." She turned back to her textbook, which was even more annoying because this wasn't exactly a normal conversation, but what she said next made him realize why she was brushing it off, and his annoyance melted away. "Besides, everyone likes girls and guys, right?"

"Okay, close the book." He insisted, handing her a highlighter to hold her place and taking the book in his hands before making eye contact with her. "You like guys and girls, romantically? Like you want to date girls?" 

"Yes, Stiles, everyone does. Can you please let me study so I can be a senior with ypu instead of being held back?" She tried to take it from him, but he stopped her.

"Malia, no. Not everyone does. People usually only fall in love with the opposite sex." When she raised an eyebrow at him, he elaborated. "Girls usually fall in love with boys and vice versa. It's societal norms, and it sucks, but that's what people expect."

"That's stupid, girls are hot." She reasoned, trying to grab the book again, but he pulled it away from her. "Stiles, seriously!"

"I'm being serious too. Liking girls and guys romantically is called being bisexual, Malia. I'm bisexual." When she groaned and tried to protest that she knew cause he already said that, he added. "And I think you're bisexual as well."

"Okay, we're in agreement, guys and girls are cool, now can you please help me study?" She begged, and he nodded, handing her back the book and started explaining the problem on the page.

That went over way better then he expected.


End file.
